


Dragon Drain

by PaperFox19



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fucking Machine, M/M, Male HuCow, Milking Machine, Multiple Orgasms, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Sum: Natsu and Gajeel are taken and placed into a machine built to drain their magic to create a new weapon.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gajeel Redfox
Comments: 1
Kudos: 120





	Dragon Drain

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Natsu groans as he stirs awake. “What hit me? I feel like I got hit by a train!" He tried to clutch his head but he couldn't move his arms, he then tried to move his legs, but he couldn't move them either. He tried to burn his way out of his bonds but he couldn't use his magic!

He looked up, and saw his hands were bound in some kind of metal lacrima, he struggled but it held him in place. “What the hell is this?"

“Shut up Salamander, man my head is killing me," the voice came from Gajeel, Natsu looked over and saw Gajeel bound very similar to him, except he could see that Gajeel was very much naked. The iron dragon slayer struggled in his bonds, similar to how Natsu did. “What the hell is this?!" He snapped, his struggles caused his cock to wiggle about, and Natsu couldn't hold himself back any more, he started laughing.

“What the hell is so funny?" He growled, and Natsu chuckled. “You're naked haha," Gajeel blushed and quickly looked down and saw he was very much naked, with the way he was bound he couldn't cover himself at all. Natsu's laughter made him blush in embarrassment. “Oh yeah you're just as naked as me flame for brains," he snapped back.

The fire dragon slayer stopped laughing and looked down seeing his own naked body, spread wide exposing everything. “This better not be some joke Salamander or else," Gajeel warned, the pink haired male blushed and glared at the raven. “Listen screws for brains, if this was some joke why would I be naked to?"

“I dunno, maybe you get off on this kind of thing," he said glaring back, sparks flew as their glares met and clashed with one another.

Eventually that got old. “The last thing I remember was coming back from a mission and black, everything went dark and I woke up here." Natsu's explained, and Gajeel sighed. "Same here, but who could have done this to us?"

“If it's a joke, it could have been Gray, getting back at me for calling him a pervert, and a flasher all the time, but that doesn't explain you," he thought out loud. “It could have been Juvia," the raven haired dragon slayer added. Natsu blinked in surprise. “Why Juvia?"

“She's into some pretty kinky shit," he said, and shuddered at the thought. “If this isn't a joke, it could be a dark guild."

“Yeah," the thought was dangerous, they were bound in magic sealing lacrima, completely nude and vulnerable.

Silence fell over the pair, the two struggled a bit but it was no good, they were trapped. Eventually curiosity worked it's way into their minds. They both looked at the other.

Gajeel's pov

Salamander does have a smoking hot body, muscle in all the right places, firm pecs a rocking six pack but what surprised me was the hair, he had hairy pits and a treasure path of pink hair going from his crotch to his navel. I figured he wouldn't have to worry about that with his flames, he'd be completely smooth.

Natsu's pov

Metal head had a fit body, he had firm pecs and an 8 pack, but that's only cause he was taller I'm sure, I'd have an 8 pack if I was taller. He had piercing studs over his arms and legs. His nipples were also pierced and he had metal loops in them. What surprised me was he was hairless, smooth pits and crotch, completely shaved. I figured a guy with such long hair wouldn't mind having a little body hair.

End pov

“What's with all the hair?" Gajeel asked, and Natsu blinked in surprise. “Why are you shaven?" He asked back, the iron dragon slayer blinked in surprise.

“It's manlier to be..." they said in unison.

“Hairy!" Was the fire dragon slayer's answer.

“Shaved!" Was the raven's answer.

“Igneel told me, it's manly hair, he said it shows how manly and sexy a man is," he explained. “Well I was told that having all that hair is lazy, that true men keep their bodies smooth showing off their skin." This started another glaring match and set a new fire to their competitive spirit.

Both males took a look at the other's manhood, and they both smirked.

'Ha I'm longer than him, but he's thicker than me, and his looks really appealing,' the pink haired male thought.

'Gihi, I'm longer than him, but his is thicker than me, and it looks more curved,' the raven thought.

´My cock is clearly better than his,' was the same thought shared by both males. In truth they were the same size in both length and girth. They both smirked thinking they had the superior length, and with that their egos swelled. “I'm clearly bigger, flame head!"

“No way, I'm bigger, your limp noodle doesn't even compare to mine," they growled at each other. “Wanna fight about it?!"

“My my, you two must be close, to argue in such a situation you must be very close," the two turned to see a short man, with big sciency glasses. “Who the hell are you?" Gajeel growled out. “Whoever you are let us go or else!" The fire wizard warned.

“Let you go? I can't let you go, no no I can't let you go," he said pushing up his glasses. “I worked hard to catch you both, very hard, now you two will build me a weapon yes!"

“Like hell we will!" They said in unison and this renewed their struggles.

“Oh but you won't have I choice, I plan to build a bio magical weapon from your magic and essence," they blushed at that, knowing what the man intended and why they were naked. “Now let's begin," he revealed a remote and pressed a button. Long tubes consumed their clocks down to the root, they gasped as the cool container encased them. Another push of the button and the males moaned as the tubes over their manhood began sucking them. Their magic power was slowly slurped away as they grew hard.

“Ahh you perverted bastard!" Natsu couldn't help but moan. “What's ahh your game!" Gajeel half growled half moaned.

“Once you two cum, my machine will use your seed and magic to grow a weapon with the powers of you both, now give in and cum!" He turned a dial and the suction increased. They moaned as their arousals were sucked on relentlessly.

“We...ahh...won't give ahh...in to you!" Natsu moaned out, Gajeel agreed, but they didn't know how long they could really last.

The machine was relentless, trying to milk their clocks for everything they had, and even though they struggled not to cum, the machine was still draining their magic energy. Their clocks were pulsing angrily, and all the machine got was some pre cum. “You two are quite stubborn!" He pushed a button, and Natsu cried out in pleasure. “Salamander!"

Gajeel looked over and saw two suction cup machines latch onto the boy's nipples and began to suck on him. He was next as vibrating rods came up and began to stimulate his nipples. “Fuck!" His nipples were extra sensitive due to his piercings.

He felt his release, he was so close! “Gajeel!" He turns his head and looks Natsu in the eye, in the swirl of lust and pleasure he saw the burning determination in his eyes. “No matter what we cannot give him what he wants, think of me if you have to but you cannot cum!" His voice held a lustful tone, and it caused Gajeel to smirk.

´Baka, if I thought of you I would have cum already,' the iron dragon slayer thought. He didn't show it well, but he cared about Natsu a lot. “Just don't go cumming before me," he said and Natsu grinned. “I'll try my best!"

With new determination, the two focused on holding back their release. They were sweaty and panting but they refused to surrender. “Stubborn, stubborn! Stupid stubborn slayers, you asked for this!" He pressed a button and the slayers gasped as their cheeks were spread. A new machine was pressed against their holes, it pumped a warm liquid into their bodies, they shuddered at the sensation. The machine pulled back and a new one took its place, this one with two long rods at the end of it. The rods began to vibrate s they were pressed against their virgin entrances. The liquid forced them to relax and the rods play bed in. “Ahh fuck!" Gajeel cursed, while Natsu moaned.

The rods continued to vibrate as they were thrust in and out, they tried to hold out, but the thrusting and the vibrations were reducing them to A drooling mess. With a shift, the machines began thrusting at a new angle, causing the vibrating rods to brush their sweet spots. Everything went white!

“Natsu!!" Gajeel moaned as he came.

“Gajeel!!" Natsu moaned his name, as he came as well. They came together the moans of each other's name was the only thing that made them feel okay.

They came so much and the machines slurped them up hungrily. “Yes yes More more!" The machines continued their assault draining more magic and cum from the two. After the first release they were to tired and sensitive to hold back anymore, they were milked release after release, their man milk getting slurped up and dumped into a machine.

Once their balls were milked to empty, and their magic power drained, their cuffs opened and the machines released them. They fell to the ground drained and spent. Natsu reached over weakly and grabbed Gajeel's hand, it was all he could do to squeeze back.

A surge of magic could be felt as a massive egg appeared in the room. “It's finished ha ha," he laughed, the magic power flowed into the egg making it crack. The egg hatched revealing a large red and black dragon, his top scales were red, and the under belly was black, he had big metal claws and a great wing span, he had a long black mane with a pink stripe running down it. He roared expelling flames into the air. The two stared in shock at the great beast. “Ha ha my creation is complete, now my pet crush these two and show them your strength," the Dragon seemed to obey as it moved over to the two slayers. He leaned down and the two braced themselves for an attack.

What the Dragon did surprised them, he sniffed them a bit and then he licked Natsu and then Gajeel. “No you stupid beast don't lick them kill them crush them to dust!" The man's words earned a growl from the dragon and it blew flames at him. He jumped back in shock. “Impossible it was supposed to obey me...unless using their seed impregnated them as it's parents, uh oh!" The Dragon smashed him with his tail again and again.

Their new born Dragon picked them up and placed them on his back side by side. He cooed, and rose into the air, breaking through the ceiling and the light off day washed over their naked bodies. Natsu chuckled, and Gajeel looked at him. “What’s so funny?”

“You said my name when you came,” he said, with a smile, and the raven blushed. “Yeah, so?” he waited for an insult. “Nothing, it just made me happy.”

Gajeel’s whole face turned red, he wrapped an arm around him and his other hand laced fingers with his. “Yeah me to,” the pink haired male smiled and nuzzled his neck.

“I can’t wait for Fairy Tail, to see our son!”

“Our son?”

“Yeah, Neel…part of Igneel’s name and yours.”

“Our Son!” he smirked, and he tightened his grip on Natsu.

They were tired and fell asleep a top the dragon born from their magic and seed, Neel would be the guardian of Fairy Tail, and the two would be forever closer.

End


End file.
